As You Wish
by Dread Pirate Roberts Number498
Summary: Takes place after Kurama defeats the Game Master.At Teen, just to be safe. HxK YAOI! Warning ya now. If you have read this please review. Warning to those reading including those who have, in the process of redoing. Please read or reread whatever the case
1. Chapter 1: Something Unexpected

Authors Note: To let everyone know I have updated this from when it was posted, after rereading it I realized it needed more description and I want to edit some parts.

"Hey Kuwabara, I bet I can beat you to the arcade!" Challenged Uremeshi Yuusuke as he and his four friends ambled down the streets of Tokyo, Japan. He was in the front of the group. He smirked as he waited for an answer. Yuusuke was wearing his normal green school uniform, which was much too hot for the summer weather, but he hadn't shown a hint that he was getting tired. "Okay, ready, set," He began, already gaining speed as he spoke. "GO!" He shouted, taking off. He cackled, turning a corner.

"Uremeshi! You ba-cheater!" Kuwabara Kazuma the only human member of the Tantei yelled, correcting himself as several children walked back. He took off after his rival, not wanting to be held back by anything else. Yusuke was far ahead of him by the time he actually got going. Kuwabara was also wearing a school uniform but his was a bright blue.

Minamino Shuuichi, better known as Kurama, sighed as he watched two of his partners sprint around the corners. He wasn't in the mood to pretend that he was a normal ningen today. _Its because we haven't had in missions in awhile. They both a extra energy they need to burn off, at least they're not beating anyone up today._ He thought shuffling along._ I really don't want to go to the arcade. I haven't been there since-._

_Great Inari Shuuichi the boy knew the game he was playing, and what his odds were, there was nothing we could do. Now quit being a pansy it is annoying me._

Kurama sighed deeply. It had been like this since the last mission they had gone on. There wasn't anything that he could do to silence Youko Kurama the demon sharing his body. At this point Kurama wished that his mind could be blocked from the Makai bandit. By now he knew that, this was impossible. Not that he hadn't tried several times.

He stopped before the entrance of the familiar building. With its aged bricks and bright sign. He collected his wits, and made a vow to give nothing away from his body language, unsure if he would be able to keep it.

He heard the familiar sound of many beeps and other electronic sounds as he entered the small arcade. He was worse than he had expected. His mind kept showing flashes of all of the horrible things he had ever done. (Well not him exactly but you know what I mean) Worst thing was that his memory froze, showing the horrified expression of the Game Master as Kurama performed the final moving. Sealing another's fate. And taking a life.

With all of this going through his head, you can probably imagine that Kurama failed keeping his face apathetic. His face was a mixture of regret, sorrow, and self disgust. Not a very pleasent effect even for our dashing hero. He stared at the ground, not wanting anyone to see his face.

Needless to say Kurama wouldn't have noticed Karasu himself was brought back to life before his very eyes. So the discreet warm air that approached him was unnoticed. This warm feeling traveled deeper than his skin and into his mind. But no need to worry. This presence had no intention of harming one of our main characters. It was merely exploring, trying to discern the emotions the kitsune was feeling.

After a few seconds of hesitation, a tentatively a warm hand grasped Kurama's firmly. The sudden change in temperature caused him to snap out of the trance, his gaze locked on the hand interlocked with his. Warm fingers entwined with his own. Kurama allowed his vision to slowly travel up the arm and into the owner's face. One that he knew too well.

Ruby red eyes met his emerald green ones, sparkling with an unknown emotion. But of course it must have been a trick of the light. The kitsune had a slight idea of what emotion it could be, but he knew well enough that, the emotion he was thinking of could never been in his friend's eyes.

It was nothing more than holding hands, but to Kurama it felt as though all of the pain had flown out of him. All of the thoughts coming from Youko and himself ceased suddenly, leaving only a mixture of peace and relief in his thoughts.

Hiei refused to look away from Kurama. His Within ten seconds he felt a hue of red erupt on his face. Kurama quickly looked down wishing the awkwardness would go away but he didn't want the other feelings to leave, but he gave Hiei's hand a slight squeeze, as if to say "Don't let go." Which Hiei didn't. This didn't bother Kurama at all.

Hiei snorted disdainfully as he walked. Yusuke and Kuwabara had made yet another childish wager. But this one was slightly less likely to get them killed. _But with those two you never know. _Hiei thought as he watched their progress. _Its always entertaining to watch them though. _

The _only _reason why Hiei had decided to come to this "arkad" was he had nothing else to do. The time in between cases was normally quite dull. Yukina was safely with Botan today. And he was still stuck in Ningenkai. Which left him free to watch over the only one close to him, the fox. He recently had decided to pay more attention to his best friend then what he normally did.

Kurama's recent take on life was really beginning to worry him. Normally the kitsune could play the part of human so flawlessly that to a normal human he fit right in. But in current times, Kurama's rouse was getting worse and worse. His attitude was downcast and angsty, he could no longer even fake a smile. His mother was also picking up on this, taking a page of the fire demon's book she had also begun to watch him.

All the more reason to make sure that he was near Kurama. As the kitsune paused outside the building Hiei could hear him take another huge sigh. Kurama placed his hand on the door and pulled it open. A small gust of wind made the kitsune's wild red hair flutter around his face. 

Hiei sensed Kurama tense up, felt his heart skip several beats. Hiei cautiously walked towards Kurama, not sure what he was doing. He stopped standing beside his friend. Summoning some power from his Jagan, Hiei entered Kurama's mind.

Hiei stiffened as he watched the progression of memories and thoughts that were rushing through Kurama's mind. Quickly he withdrew himself, before any of Youko's wards went off, catapulting him out, painfully.

As you know Hiei doesn't have much experience in human matters, but he had witnessed a few of them. One being whenever Kuwabara and Yukina were together, they would hold hands. Hiei slithered his stiff hand into Kurama's limp one. Abruptly the kitsune jolted back into reality. Hiei held his breath as his partner's gaze shifted up to his face.

Kurama didn't look away from Hiei's gaze for what seemed like forever, and what also seemed to only last for a second. He looked away, a slight pink blush emerging on his face. Hiei felt a slight squeeze from Kurama. Hiei took this meaning "Don't let go." He made a vow that he would stay like this also long as Kurama needed him. (Author: Aw. How sweet!...Sorry back to the story)

The two stayed like that for the time they were in the arcade. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't notice, seeing as they were trying to bet each in every video game that was in the small place, trying to win against each other

(Well, that's better than what it was, I am still not sure if I pulled off the characters right, I haven't seen all of YYH in a long time . Please, please comment! As I said before this is my first fanfiction. Thank you to all those who have read and done so. Hopefully this edit made it better, as some of you may have noticed I fixed the spelling errors. Please remember I live in America and thus don't know much about Japanese culture or anything along that line. I need to have my beta/twin look this over to see if its better)

Note: I put the last names first, from what I know that's why they do in Japan (Correct me if I'm wrong.) I spelled Yuusuke with two 'u's and Shuuichi differently, my beta reminded me about spelling.)


	2. Chapter 2: Rain Drops on Roses

Chapter 2: Rain Drops on Roses

Narrator's input:

_Well several smaller missions have passed nothing extreme. Sadly our two main characters are still as confused as ever about their emotions for each other. So we are back to square one. But I assure you something will happen. But alas this is not my story to narrate. Let us return to the ever-amusing world of Yu Yu Hakusho._

Kurama sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. It was raining gently outside. The raindrops playfully dancing on the roof of the fox's home. He gazed out of his bedroom window, at one of the trees. The leaves were glistening from the water that had already landed on them.

_Rain brings new life. _

This being said, no plant master in all three worlds could concentrate on such things as homework on an event like this. Kurama finally allowed himself to set aside the assignment he had been working on. Leaving his minds free to wonder. Which he had been careful not to do since that faithful day at the arcade. For good reasons

This was only briefly after about five minutes of silence there was the thunderous sound of a fist pounding his window. And a deep voice bellowing:

"FOX! OPEN THE DAMN WINDOW!"

Hiei often came to Kurama's house on rainy days such as this. He was still stuck in the human world and had no where to get to avoid the downpour.

Kurama bounded to the window, after fumbling with the latch for several seconds, threw it open. A disheveled Hiei flew into the room. Kurama saw that Hiei's hair was sopping wet, it was comically draped over his face. Kurama failed miserably to stifle a grin. Which Hiei didn't see. He did sense it. Hiei was now giving off the aura of annoyance, and slight anger.

After landing cat-like on his feet, the fire demon emitted a thick cloud of steam as he channeled his power to dry himself. Kurama who had been standing near Hiei was doused in the warm steam.

"Must you always do that?" Kurama asked, shaking his hair out of his face, exaggerating his displeasure slightly, only wanting to see Hiei's reaction.

"Hn." Was the response, accompanied with The Death Glare. Which Kurama knew he would do. It was Hiei trademark that and his legendary speed.

Hiei flopped onto Kurama's bed, hands folded behind his head. He stared up at Kurama, his expression saying "What are you gonna do now?"

"I made that this morning. At least take off your shoes. Its so unsanitary."

"Your bed." Hiei replied simply. "If you like to keep it so clean, this shouldn't bother you."

_**He makes a wonderful point Shuuichi.**_

_You shut up. For once just don't comment._ Kurama thought mentally glaring at Youko.

**_Why should I? I am in a good mood and I am bored. And your 'death glares' are never that effective._**

_What did I do to deserve this? I could have been a perfectly normal human but no, I got stuck with having an infamous fox demon sharing my body and being able to read my thoughts. And if that wasn't enough he can comment whenever he wants. Why me?_

"Your arguments are amusing to watch Fox." Hiei said smirking. Kurama loved the way the Hiei's eyes twinkled slightly every time he smirked.

_What am I thinking? He is a friend._

_**Any incredibly sexy fire demon of a friend at that.**_

_For once I actually agree with you._

**_When will you ever learn? That I am always right._**

"I guessed as much." Kurama muttered replying to Hiei and ignoring Youko.

Suddenly Kurama tensed. His limbs snapping to his sides, his beautiful emerald eyes becoming hollow. He began swaying from side to side, teetering back and forth. Like he was standing in a boat that was braving stormy waters.

Hiei was next to his partner in less than an instant. Placing a hand firmly on his back to keep him steady. Something was wrong obviously the kitsune's eyes rolled back into his head.

Without thinking Hiei plunged himself into the depths of Kurama's mind. But to no avail, he was thrust back out, left with the feeling as though he had been slammed against a very hard brick wall. He grimaced as he opened his eyes. He shook the pain away.

_Damn it Fox!_

Kurama's heart beat was erratic and twice the speed a human's heart should go. Hiei had no idea what was wrong or what to do. His mind raced trying to come up with a solution quickly. Hiei wasn't the planner of the group. That was Kurama. Well in any group Kurama was always the strategist. So Hiei was basically on his own.

_Yukina should be able to help! She can heal him and Genkai will be able to tell what is wrong. To hell if you're not supposed to move an unconscious person how else will I be able to get help!_

Thankfully Kurama hadn't locked to window when he had come in. After picking him up in a fireman's carry Hiei kicked the window open and soar out into the rain. Kurama's reassuring heartbeat against his chest. He sped up every time it skipped a beat.

Narrator: There is something terribly wrong with Kurama! What will Genkai and Yukina say? How will this change Hiei and Kurama's feelings for each other? All coming in the next Chapter of As You Wish, a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction!

(Well basically I just told you the next chapter. How did you like this one? Please comment. I am having so much fun writing this! And no need to worry all of this will be explained in the next chapter which is coming soon. The narrator is fun to play. Any comment or suggestions are welcome, be as...truthful as you want. And Thank the Lord for spellcheck, otherwise you readers would have no idea what I am saying.)


	3. Chapter 3: Stalemate

Hiei skidded to a stop in front of Genkai's temple, thrusting the door open and dashing inside.

"GENKAI! YUKINA!" He bellowed, the sound resonating through the building.

"There is no need for that Hiei, first of all I am right here, second of all I could sense your presence the second you stepped onto my land. Yukina please get a bed ready for Kurama." Said the aged sensei as she seemed to walk from the shadows.

A beautiful ice demoness walked from another room. She was wearing and ice blue kimono and a matching obi. Her eyes were a vivid crimson. There was concern in her eyes. She gazed at Hiei with Kurama in his arms. She nodded and quickly went into another room. After only five seconds she reappeared, carrying sheets, a pillow and a thick blanket.

She laid them on the floor and stepped back so that he could set the fox there.

Hiei knelt down and set the kitsune carefully on the blankets. His heart beat was slowly decreasing back to its normal rate, but is still skipped several beats at a time.

Genkai stepped forward and bent down next to Kurama. She closed her eyes and began muttering a chant that Hiei recognized, he'd forgotten what it did.

She stood back up and turned to Hiei.

"Well, there is nothing to worry about, it seems that his mind just shut down shortly. Probably from the effects of having Youko sharing his body. Its finally getting to him. Think about it. Always having another presence and power in his mind." Genkai explained.

"You don't have to treat me like a damn child. I understand it." Hiei growled, glaring at Genkai.

"Yukina, heal him." Genkai instructed.

The small Koorime bent down, and placed her finger tips on Kurama's chest. Hiei could tell she was being extremely careful.

Ever so slowly, Kurama's chest stopped heaving, the gasps he had been taken slowed to calm breaths. His face relaxed, now it looked as though he was merely sleeping.

"Well, he should be fine after some rest, there isn't anything else I could do. Is that okay?" Asked Yukina.

"Er...thank you Yukina." Hiei said not looking up. (Well as you should know, at this point Hiei still hasn't told Yukina.)

She walked out of the room, leaving Hiei with Kurama.

Hiei gazed intently at his best friend. Kurama didn't know this of course, but often at night when Hiei was out and about he would often stop at the fox's house and watched him sleep.

_There's just something about the way he looks when he sleeps. Its like nothing is bothering him. He is so calm, like he always is._

Recently Hiei had been noticing there was something else in Kurama's expression when he was sleeping, or he thought no one was looking. It was loneliness. He would often stare at Yusuke and Keiko, with such an expression it hurts Hiei's heart to think about it. Hiei could understand what he felt. It was just the prospect of having to spend eternity alone. Maybe if Kurama was human he would have had a better chance. But no matter whom he was with Kurama couldn't show himself.

_I don't want that for my fox._

Hiei froze. Did he just say my?

_This is infuriating. Whenever I see Kurama, my heart skips a beat or two. When I see him smile, I want to smile. And his laugh. To see him in pain makes me hurt._

(Well we all knew this part, shown in previous episodes of the Dark Tournament. They were so cute! Sorry back to the story)

Hiei sighed and pushed it into the back of his mind. He would think of this after Kurama was better.

Genkai entered her own room. It was were sparse with every little furniture. But it was heavily warded.

Actually there had been something to worry about with Kurama. What she had told Hiei was true but she didn't tell him the full extent of what was wrong. It looked as though Kurama's mind and body were unraveling. Youko was becoming more and more dominant. Youko without Shuuichi holding him back was a very scary thought. She had already told Koenma and said that Kurama should been watched over.

_Not that Hiei isn't already doing that._

Kurama began to stir. He sat up from the bed, and rubbed his eyes.

"Wha?" He began asking.

Hiei placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder and forced him to lay back down.

"Stay. Your body just shut down, you need rest." Hiei said gruffly.

Kurama focused on Hiei. There was rain glistening in his hair and on his clothes.

_He carried me here in the rain._

"Okay then." Kurama agreed.

_When Hiei gets like this, there is no hope in winning. So I am not going to try._

"So, what happened exactly?" Kurama asked looking up at the fire demon.

"You just froze, your eyes glazed over. I kept you from falling." Hiei began.

_Don't you always?_

"I listened for your heartbeat and it was over twice of what it should have been. I tried to enter your mind but I was forced back out by one of Youko's wards before I could see anything. I didn't know what else to do, so I brought you here. Genkai muttered some sort of chant and she told me that you just turned off. Yukina healed you as best as she could." Hiei explained quietly. There was something in his tone that Kurama couldn't pick out. Was it relief?

_Youko did the same thing happen to you?_

There was silence.

_Youko, answer me._

Still nothing.

"Youko is gone." He said softly. His mind felt emptier than it had ever been.

"What the hell do you mean Youko is gone?!" Hiei asked staring at him. He looked as stunned as Kurama felt.

_Narrator's input:_

What can this mean that Youko is gone? Is Genkai right about Kurama turning into Youko? What does all of this mean for the rest of the Tantei? Most importantly what will this mean for Kurama and Hiei?

(Well that one was fun to write! I still want comments please, suggestions are welcome. WARNING! I might no update for awhile. I am really busy at the moment!)

Tantei: Spirit Detectives.


	4. Chapter 4: Who Didn't See This Coming?

Narrator's's Input: Where we last left off, Youko was gone. What happened for this to happen? No one knows...not even the author yet... What will happen in this chapter of the Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction As You Wish. Keep reading and you will find out. 

It has been several weeks since Youko first disappeared. He has yet to return to Kurama's mind. Not that this has bothering the kitsune. But he has been getting more worried by the day. And if that is how he is fairing just imagine how Hiei is dealing with this problem. This will be very interesting. This chapter opens during a random mini mission. Nothing extremely important. Maybe not...

Chapter Three:

Even though it was a crisp night in Japan, it was nowhere near calm for the Tantei.

Hiei leaped on top of one of Tokyo's main skyscrapers and turned back around, withdrawing his katana, an expression of rage on his face.

The demon that they were running after was an escaper from Makai, his power reading was a little strange but nothing to worry about. Hiei jumped to another building as another blast of Spirit Energy flew past him.

_Not that fast at all._

The enemy had ventured into a nearby park. Kurama had followed him. This was the first opportunity that they had to test if Kurama's Spirit Energy could be used without Youko. Knowing this fact only made Hiei twice as fast to get into that forest. And as you know Hiei is fast to begin with.

The air was thick with power, something that Hiei was not expecting. The demon they had been sent to capture hadn't given off this much power when they had first encountered him. And he was more of a beast than a demon. Hardly enough brains to fill a teacup so he couldn't have been baiting the Spirit Detectives.

It must be Kurama.

Hiei made his way into a clearing that was generating the most power. Sure enough Kurama was there, the demon at his knees. Hiei stood against a tree. Watching his partner in action. Something that he loved to do. Watching the kitsune fight always inspire Hiei.

"Please, Kitsune-sama, I beg your mercy. I will come without a fight if you just spare me. I accept defeat." He rasped.

"You don't deserve to live, you pathetic excuse for a demon. Out of my sight." Kurama said a thick layer of venom in his voice. A layer fit for Youko.

The clean sound of the slashing of a whip filled the clearing and Hiei's ears. Normally at this point Kurama would look regretfully and turn to Hiei his expression asking for some support. Which Hiei could grudgingly do.

Not this time, Kurama turned around sharply, the same amount of venom on his face as in his voice. Hiei resisted the temptation to turn around, Kurama looked... beautiful and deadly at the same time. The second one more than the first.

_Something isn't right._

As fast as it came that quality on Kurama's face left. Hiei exhaled not realizing that he had been holding his breath the entire time that he was in the clearing.

Kurama and Hiei turned to leave, Kurama taking Hiei's hand and smiling a crooked smile at him.

As soon as Makai froze over Hiei would attempt that, that smile made him melt. But it did and he couldn't change it. Even if he could he wouldn't change it for the world Hiei stopped for a brief second.

As Kurama and his companion were leaving Hiei halted. Just stopped completely.

Kurama was about to ask why when in the blink of an eye Hiei had embraced him.

There had never been some many things not spoken of in an embrace until this one. Fear, admiration, confusion, and many other unnamed emotions flowed into the fox. He let down a barrier he had been keeping up for so long. An unknown feeling seemed to be flowing from Hiei and himself. He pressed his lips to Hiei's.

It was a pure kiss. After all Kurama had never kissed anyone and he doubted that Hiei did. Even if Hiei had this, Kurama didn't care as long as Hiei was his and with him now. Nothing in the world mattered anymore. Just Hiei's embrace.

When they pulled apart Hiei was smiling, this made his face lighten up, his eyes twinkled, and he looked like nothing was holding him back.

"Kurama..." Hiei began.

"I know, I felt the same way about you for a long time my..." He was going to say friend but after what had just happened that word didn't seem to work anymore.

"Love." He finished even in the darkness of the night he was sure that Hiei could see him blush, but when he looked up he was blushing as well.

"Let's go home." Hiei said grabbing Kurama's hand once more.

"As you wish." Kurama told him. The one phrase meant more than what it would have seemed. It meant "I will do whatever you wish, as long as you are here with me. I will climb mountains and leap off of them to follow you."

Narrator: I never get any warning when stuff like this is going to happen! I quit! I don't even like yaoi! -stomps off angrily-

Author: Well seeing as my narrator quit I will be taking over. Well Kurama and Hiei finally let their feelings be known. And no Youko is sight or mind. How sweet!!

coughs Well the next chapter will be coming...once I know what will happen.

(Author's Note again: Well here's another chapter. This one was harder to write just because I have some much stuff going on at this point. I hate school. Ah well. I own nothing still. I don't take credit for any characters and all that jazz. Please I would love to her comments, suggestions or just another about my type of writing and storyline. And for anyone who is one Youtube I have had a video made for the story thus far. It will be coming out soon. And I also have had several other videos that kind of go with the storyline. I take no credit in the making of those videos. Just look around my name SerenityMaxwell in the info and I probably requested it.)

I don't think I have ever explained this but Tantei are the Spirit Detectives if you didn't know.

(To my readers: Thanks for keeping up with this story so far! I've had a blast writing it and can't wait to start typing my next chapter! )

Thanks Spiritkitten from Youtube for making all of the videos I have asked. Actually one of the spins you put on a video I asked inspired me to write this fanfiction.)


	5. Chapter 5:Worst Memories

(I know, I know I said that the next chapter wouldn't come for a while but I had an idea! So here's the next chapter so yay! New and Updated!)

Author: Several weeks have passed since that faithful night. Kurama and Hiei have been taking it slow neither of them have been in love before and they know that this is the real thing so of course they have to be careful.

Chapter 5: Worst Memories

It was a warm, slow Ningenkai night as Kurama sat on his bed looking out the window. The temperature the past few days had been extremely high. The entire town seemed to be lazy and stuck indoors. Nothing had happened in the past few days. Hiei had been gone the entire day which didn't worry Kurama but it did hurt him in a way. But Kurama had a talent for hiding his emotions. He had a lot of practice at it.

_There's no need for feeling hurt. Hiei probably just found something else to do for the day. But he will be here. Won't he?_

There was no reply, not that at this point Kurama had expected one. Youko had been gone for over a month now. But he wasn't extremely worried about that either. Well actually he was but he didn't let himself think about that at the moment.

Outside his open window there was a soft rustling sound, the leaves of a tree in the wind maybe?

_Unlikely. It could only be…_

Surely enough a figure wearing a black cloak and white headband stepped into his room. The temperature of the room seemed to increased but that might just have been Kurama himself for all he knew. No matter how much time he spent with the fire demon it hadn't changed how he felt when Hiei looked at him. Butterflies seemed to be in his stomach.

_That was poetic and pathetic at the same time. More pathetic though._

Kurama resisted the urge to leap from his seat and embrace his lover (Not in that sense you gutterbrains out there.)

Calmly he rose from his bed and gave Hiei a soft kiss on the cheek. Hiei blushed slightly but then sat down on the mattress against the wall.

"Where were you?" Kurama asked trying to make it sound like it was a throw away question. Which he wasn't were sucessful at.

"Around." Hiei said shortly.

"Feeling descriptive today don't we?" Kurama asked chuckling.

_Not that you ever are. But that is one thing I like about him._

Hiei pulled out a small rectangle box from his cloak and handed it to Kurama.

"Happy Birthday, Kurama." He said slightly smiling. Hiei looked so different when he smiled but he still looked very attractive to Kurama.

_I hope he likes it._

Kurama's face lit up in surprise. He probably thought that no one would remember. But Hiei had been sure to make note of this useful information the first time Yusuke had asked Kurama when he was born. He emerald eyes glistened with warmth.

Kurama smiled warmly at him as he opened the box.

The box was lined with black tissue paper and in the center of it there was a pocket watch made of some sort of black tarnished metal. On the front was a black dragon with crimson eyes. Without giving any sign of emotion, Kurama pressed the button to open it.

The ticking of the watch grew louder as the cover slowly opened. The base behind the hands was an image of a red rose surrounded in black flame. The hands themselves were a silver metal.

Kurama looked up at Hiei his expression unreadable.

"Its beautiful where did you get it?" Kurama asked in awe as he watched the three hands of the watch move.

"I had it specially made. The metal used to make the watch its self are my tear gems." He said softly. Looking down at his feet.

Hiei leaned over Kurama and pushed another button on the bottom of the watch.

The watch itself flipped over to reveal a blank screen. Hiei gentely took the watch from Kurama and put one of his hands over the blank side.

It was like a movie was playing the watch. It was showing the memory of when Kurama had been frozen in horror at the arcade. and Hiei had taken his hand. Kurama blushed slightly.

_He probably doesn't like seeing himself act that like._

"This part can play any memory you want it too. Put your hand over the blank part and think of that memory and it will play on the watch." Hiei explained as he looked up. "Its a mix of Makai, and Renkai technology. I know someone who can get it the parts really cheaply." By cheaply of course he meant steal, Hiei didn't know many demons who got their products legally.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and pressed his lips to his. When they came apart Hiei was breathing deeply.

"Speaking of memories, what is one you hate?" Kurama asked suddenly.

Over the past few weeks this wasn't uncommon. Kurama and Hiei had spent many hours asking each other these sort of questions. They both wanted to know more about the other. During missions their had never been much time for this kind of thing and if a demon wants to survive the week its best not to reveal too much information about himself.

Hiei withdrew his breath. Seeing as his hand was still on the pocket watch the memory appeared on the screen.

It was Kurama's fight against Toyu and the battle after that from the Dark Tournament. A second later the screen flashed again and Kurama's fight with Karasu appeared in its place. It continued showing memories of Kurama facing an enemy that could have beaten him.

"You hate seeing me in pain." Kurama said pensively. Watching the screen replay again.

This was true, no matter what kind of pain it was. Seeing Kurama in agony or anguish hurt Hiei so much more that it should have.

Hiei nodded. He handed the watch to Kurama.

This time Kurama closed his eyes and his memory replaced Hiei's

It showed Hiei being turned to stone and his soul leaving his body, shortly afterword it faded to show when Hiei was fighting throughout the Dark Tournament.

"You hate the same thing." Hiei observed.

"Well, that is the way it should be shouldn't it?"

Author: So sweet. Kurama's birthday present and they find out more about each other. (This was more of a cute idea and a filler chapter than it actually was important. Sorry if this chapter seems very pointless I just had a cute idea and wanted to use it. Also this chapter might be edited a few times. I don't feel very good so I have no idea whether this chapter was described well or not. Please, please continue to comment on my story I really want so comments about it so I know what to do for my next story or the next chapters. And this storyline that I am planning requires a lot of set up so no need to worry, the main storyline will be coming soon!)


	6. Not A Chapter!

Hello all of my readers…I am sorry that I haven't updated for a while. As I have said before this storyline requires a lot of set up and it takes me a while to right something good, I am working on it, please give me so more time and it will be out. I am sorry again, my life has gotten pretty busy.

(Happy Thanksgiving everyone!)

Dread Pirate Roberts Number498


	7. Chapter 7: Untitled

(Author's note: I still don't own anything. Sorry it's been a while, life is annoying. But on with the story. The setting of this chapter probably isn't extremely likely in Japan but I think it was a cute idea. We'll see if I am wrong or not)

Author: So life has returned to normal for the Tantei. Youko's absence wasn't even worrying Kurama at this point. Nothing had happened to make him change his mind. His relationship with Hiei hadn't gone much faster. But it seemed they both were becoming more comfortable with it.

It seemed as though Kurama and Hiei had made some unsaid agreement to take it slowly. Neither of them had a feeling like this. Kurama wasn't bothered by this either. It seemed that everything in the world was good, as long as he was with Hiei.

Let us begin the story. My narrations aren't nearly as exciting as the actual story.

The wind was whipping thunderously as the horizon slowly began gaining more color, becoming more alive.

Hiei darted through the trees surrounding the kitsune's home. Everyone had agreed to go out and do something.

_That something I don't know but I have a bad feeling…_ Hiei thought when the others had been talking about what they were going to do Yusuke kept smirking at him for some reason. That was never good. Either way Hiei had brought his katana. There was hardly ever a time when he didn't have it with him concealed or not.

He jumped up and flew through the open window; Kurama never closed it anymore, knowing that it was Hiei's favorite method of entrance.

Kurama was sitting on his bed cross-legged, waiting for him. He was wearing his school uniform, probably because of the weather.

"I see Yusuke has kept you in the dark about our plans." He observed, smirking at the scowl on Hiei's face.

"Exactly." He said bitterly.

Kurama merely chuckled.

"You know something then Fox?" Hiei asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes in fact I do. But I am sworn to secrecy so you will just have to wait until we get there otherwise and I quote "I will kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to stand up." From Yusuke. He wanted to keep you in the dark as long as possible and I couldn't argue with that now could I?"

"Stupid humans." Hiei muttered under his breath.

"Not all of us are stupid just most."

"I am starting wonder if you belong in the category." He said annoyed but Kurama knew his was kidding and just chuckled, shaking his head

"Don't worry about, you won't hate it...At least I think." The fox said taking a pause and adding as an afterthought. "Trust me."

_That didn't come hard at all._ Hiei thought. This was true, if there was anyone in this world that Hiei trusted it was Yukina and Kurama. He would follow Kurama to the end of the three worlds and beyond, and he would do anything for Yukina.

"Well, let's get going then, and I'd put that away if I were you, the people of Japan don't take too kindly to a dark figure carrying a sword at his side." Kurama added. "Then again no one takes kindly to that."

Hiei sighed slightly and tucked his katana under his cloak, out of sight but still there just in case.

After walking for about ten or fifteen minutes the pair met up with the others. Others as in Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara (spelling I know). It had been Keiko's idea that everyone went out and did something together. Yusuke had thought of the fair and Botan of a picnic afterward. In the end they had decided on a picnic, it wouldn't have many people which would make Yukina and Hiei more comfortable.

The girls had packed the basket itself, and besides many of the Tantei hadn't seen each for a while. No missions. So they all had agreed.

"What's a picknick?" Hiei asked making the word longer than in actually was.

"Eating food outside." Yusuke explained.

"That is what all the secrecy was for?!" Hiei almost shouted enraged at Yusuke.

_He's not really mad. Its just the principle of keeping something like that a secret for no reason. _Kurama thought as he watched Yusuke running away from Hiei, then sprinting into a tree.

"That's karma." Botan pointed out giggling.

Hiei was smirking darkly as Yusuke slid down the tree slowly. "You deserved that."

"Still, that hurt." Yusuke moaned.

"Be a man Uremeshi!" Kuwabara shouted at him.

_Here we go again._ Kurama thought shaking his head.

While a battle between the two teammates ensued Hiei sat down next to Kurama. Taking his hand and squeezing it slightly.

"So Shuuichi, how has school been going for you?" Keiko asked.

_Humans are so strange. _Hiei thought as Keiko dove into the conversation of school. It seemed that was all the girl talked about.

Suddenly Kurama froze, going stiff for less than a millisecond. Then a wave of energy displaced from him, making Kuwabara and Yusuke stop their childish fighting, sending a chill down Hiei's spine.

The kitsune's eyes flashed a bright almost white gold. Without pausing for a moment Kurama, well now Youko as Hiei knew from the color of his eye and the change in the Spirit Energy he was giving off, took out a seed from his pocket and placed it on the ground, and giving off a little power sprouted it.

Hiei was to his feet before anyone could react he held Kurama back, who know was staring coldly at him, an insane look in his eyes, as if he had lost control. Now he was fully Youko. He threw Hiei back.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in front of the girls, both of them had their weapons out trying to bring down the massive plant that was now approaching them.

Hiei withdrew his katana and rushed at Youko, who dodged him easily. Hiei didn't want to do anything to hurt Kurama. He ran again this time his jumped into the air following Youko.

"What the HELL are you doing Kurama?!" He shouted.

"You mean that combination of Shuuichi and myself?" Youko asked venomously. "Shuuichi is losing his power over me, he won't have much time left in this body."

And FREEZE!

Author's narration: What the h has happened to Kurama?! Or Youko or whoever he is! Well only I know, you are going to have to wait for a bit. Ha ha.

Hello readers. Probably a terrible place to stop, I know, I like torturing you. I am really really sorry that I haven't been able to get out a chapter in a LONG time, life is annoying and you all probably know. I will never leave a chapter that long again.


	8. Chapter 8: When He's Gone?

(Author's note: Still don't own anything and never will. Yet again its been too long and I apologize for that, this chapter just requires a lot of thinking and detail. Please if any of you fans feel that I am taking too long don't be afraid to send me a message saying so. I need some reminder every now and then.)

Narration: When we last left off Kurama well Youko had just appeared, and attacked them for no reason. And I quote: "What the HELL are you doing Kurama?!" Said Hiei. Youko replied "You mean the combination of Shuuichi and myself? Shuuichi is losing his power over me, he won't have much time left in this body." This will be interesting. And now into Chapter Eight of As You Wish.

Hiei froze for a half-second, trying to register what Youko had just told them. It didn't make any sense, how could that happen, it was originally Shuuichi's body.

Youko cackled looking around at all of the Tantei's expression. Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked stunned. While all of the girls looked terrified. "You really did think that a mere human could keep me in check for long? You really are humans." He said shaking his head.

"Botan, get everyone out of here, now! Hiei said turning to her, Youko was giving off more energy as he spoke. Botan looking from Youko to Hiei, nodded and a bright bubble-like force-field appeared around everyone except Hiei.

"Oh, so you want this to be a one-on-one Fire-brat? That I can handle, I don't want to waste more energy than I have too. I mean why go through that?" Youko scoffed, smiling mockingly at Hiei.

_Don't let it get you, Hiei. That's not Kurama, just stale Youko so Kurama has time to gain power again. That's isn't Kurama._ Out of the corner of his eye Hiei saw Botan take off, Kuwabara and Yuusuke looking enraged at being treated like that while Botan, Keiko, and Yukina all looked extremely worried. Hiei knew that, he was the only one who was a match for Youko.

"Youko." Hiei spat. "Would you mind explaining how you managed to gain control? Hiei asked hand firmly on his katana as the two demons began circling each other. Hiei glaring into Youko's eyes, looking for any trace of Kurama.

"I do have time, why hurry? I want to see the look on your face as I explain. Youko said weighing the options. ⌠Well, it all started after I defeated the Game Master, Shuuichi didn't know what to do so I took over of that decision. That was right when you too started all that love stuff wasn't it?

Hiei didn't answer, still circling, he could feel his glare becoming darker.

"Well, you know all of the 'attacks' he had. That was when I was taking over more. That hag, Genkai knew alright, but she didn't like that it was worth telling you. Then there was after I defeated that other demon, I sure you noticed that Shuuichi wasn't being himself then. And I slowly gain more, and without the missions Shuuichi was growing weaker, turning more human." Youko explained smirking.

Suddenly Youko sprang forward, withdrawing a rose and quickly changing it into the Rose Whip.

Hiei withdrew his katana, deflecting the whip, Youko charged again, and the two of them began trading positions of offense and defense. Youko fell back for a second, taking out a seed from his hair and throwing it onto the ground.

Youko's Death Plant sprouted, making Hiei freeze.

Ah crap, this is getting more dangerous as I go, and it doesn't look like Kurama will be able to get back unless I bet Youko, but I am out of practice, we haven't had many missions. Damn.

"I knew there was no comparison between us Fire-brat." He scoffed.

Hiei forgetting all restraint rushed forward ignoring that the Death Plant would attack anything that moved. All of the confusion and pain about this situation fled Hiei's mind, leaving nothing but rage. The trading of position began again.

Youko, seeing the emotions of our favorite fire demon appearing on his face, smirked again and raised his Rose-Whip as the Death Plant's vines tried to envelope Hiei. The fire-demon picked up his speed and dodged both. But all of the rage had made Hiei stop thinking. He swung his sword violently and missed.

Youko jumped behind him and swung the whip hard. The vine dug into Hiei's back, making him wince and stumble, despite himself. He struggled to regain speed, and was forced to go all defensive, darting out of the way of the Death Plant and blocking the Rose Whip.

Hiei suffered more lashes, managing to get Youko several times as well. It looked as though the two were even. Now it was Youko's turn to be on the defensive. Darkness was now upon them.

"Let's make this more one-on-one. Youko said, his Death Plant falling back into a seed. But Youko's energy only grew higher.

_That makes sense. It takes a pretty good amount of energy to keep up that plant. If only that wasn't Kurama then I would use the Dragon to finish this. But of course he knew he couldn't do that._

Hiei sent off a jet of fire, scorching Youko's left shoulder, making him fall back. He took advantage of that and slammed his foot into Youko's stomach, sending him into a nearby tree.

A wave of power swept through the clearing. And suddenly it wasn't Youko who was hunched, leaning against the tree. It was Kurama.

"Hiei." He said quietly, gasping. His forehead was covered in sweat, all of the blows that Hiei had inflicted on Youko now were on Kurama, ten times worse.

He rushed forward, taking Kurama in his arms, brushing his long red hair out of his face. "Kurama! We have to get you to someone..." Hiei began but Kurama put a finger to his lips.

"I can't be here. Let me go!" Kurama said trying to stand. Hiei held him in place. "You don't understand, I can't control him, Youko is right, I don't have much time left in this body. Once I am gone there will be no stopping Youko." He said sadly, letting his head drop.

_Once he's gone... He can't mean..._

Suddenly vines entangled around Hiei's arms throwing him back away from his lover. "Kurama! What the hell are you doing! I can't leave you alone!" Hiei bellowed as another set of vines shielded Kurama away from him.

"I love you Hiei," Hiei heard Kurama whisper.

Narrator: No! No! The chapter can't end there!! Dang you Dread Pirates!

Author's Note: Wow, that one was probably the hardest one I've had to write. I probably need to edit this before I do anything else. But I wanted to get this out there. So an edited version of this is on it's way. Probably. 'bows head ashamedly' I am really really sorry I haven't updated but I really can't think out how to type out the next chapter but I swear this will not stay unfinished!)


	9. Chapter 9: Reason Behind the Title

(Author's Beginning Note: 'Hits head against a very hard brick wall mutiple times' I am so very sorry! I had no intention of waiting this long to update my story, I know how all of you feel waiting for a new chapter to come yet again I am very sorry, its been a combo of writer's block and a very busy freshmen year of high school. I'm sorry I didn't always have a social life. Warning I may have messed up Hiei's character a little but keep in mind this is a fanfiction and its a yaoi one so... yeah.As with most of my chapters this one is probably going to be changed a couple of times. I am very sorry that you guys had to wait so long! I hope it was worth the wait. 'bows head' If not feel free to complain. Serious if this chapter isn't that good I want people to tell me what is wrong! And I own nothing and never will no matter how much I want to. )

Narrator: Thank you to all of you who came back to read this next chapter in the Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction 'As You Wish'. Last time we left off at a terrible place where... well just read, that way I don't have to ruin the story for you guys.

Instinctively, frantically, Hiei withdrew his katana and began slashing and swinging at every vine he could trying desperately to stop the kitsune before he did anything, but this weed-whacking was having the same outcome as Hercules versus the Hydra, for every vine Hiei cut several more replaced it.

Before too long the fire demon found himself constricted to a thick-trunked tree, with little chance of escape but the odds had never been important to Hiei, especially not in this situation. In fact Hiei's mind wasn't reacting it was more a combination of his heart and his body.

But it seemed the harder Hiei struggled against the bramble of vines the tighter they contracted. Making Hiei choke slightly.

_I will not stop, no matter what happens or how I suffer I can't stop. My suffering isn't important. No matter what. I can't stop. No matter what._ These thoughts echoed in Hiei's mind and in his ears_,_ nothing else.

"Hiei," He heard Kurama call, his voice strangely calm as it normally was. Hiei could imagine the serene acceptance on his lover's face. "You must stop, before you kill yourself. We both know that it had to be done even if neither of us wanted to accept it. Please stop…for me."

It was this last statement if nothing else that made Hiei cease his fighting against his binds. His breathing ragged and quick, the frustration of giving up shook his entire frame. The shaking could also have been from the sobs that were coming as well.

"Don't blame anyone, not Youko, he isn't evil its just not in his nature to understand and deal with all of the emotions I was going through after that mission and he reverted to cold-hearted demon and we both new this body couldn't take much more of two completely different people. He won't get a body either, he'll probably be reborn." Kurama explained his voice becoming sadder and more distance as he spoke.

"Kurama, you can't just...kill...yourself, think about everyone, you're mother you told me that she is making a union with someone she loves, you can't leave her. What about the others, what about the team how are we going to be able to get through anything without you, you are the mind of our team. What about me? How am I going to be able to live without you there? How will I be able to do anything without thinking about you? You're always in or on my mind." Hiei said struggling to explain his feelings and his thoughts. As he always had.

"Hiei. I know you hate seeing me suffer and if I tried to make this last longer I wouldn't be the only one suffering, everyone would, my mother would see me die for a cause I can't explain, the rest of the Tantei would only panic and they would have to watch me died, what if I died during a mission or if I had another attack? I can't let any of you be in danger because I die. And if I suffer I watch you suffer with me. We'll be together again my love." Kurama said, his voice breaking.

The vines had been loosening during the explainiation and they carefully dropped Hiei to the ground, the vines blocking his path to his kitsune were slowly shrinking, as though Kurama was stealing himself to do something. Contemplating before he acted.

After several seconds the vines had disappeared enough so Hiei could see the painfully familiar red mane, without waiting for them to disperse Hiei pushed through the remaining plants, receiving numerous cuts and scratches as he struggled to get to his partner.

There the fox stood, supporting himself against another tree, holding a small vial of a dark purple liquid in his right hand. He smiled sadly at Hiei the spark of life in his emerald green eyes gone, to be replaced with a different kind of spark completely. Many injuries covering his body, his jumpsuit was in tattered shreds. Bruises forming on the exposed skin.

Hiei hurried up to his kitsune and carefully embraced him. Kurama took his hand and squeezed it slightly, placing the pocket-watch Hiei had given him as birthday present in the fire demon's hand.

"My love, please keep this from me, it has all of my memories in it." He said as Hiei looked at him. "I have one last thing to ask of you, before I am forced to leave. It would mean everything to me if you were the one to end my suffering by ending my life. You would be the last thing on my mind, the last image I would treasure." He said his voice breaking, silent sobs making his body shake.

The two broke apart, looking into each other's eyes. Both pairs of irises were extremely bright.

Slowly, Hiei pick up his katana from where he had dropped it. He turned the blade over and over in his hands so he wouldn't have to look at Kurama while he thought this over.

Taking a deep breath, he held up his sword, looking at his partner, smiling, wanting the last thing his friend and love saw to be the thing he loved best. "As you wish."

Narrator:(In a stunned voice) Is this the end of our two characters, it looks like it could be that way! Please tune in next for the conclusion of the Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction "As You Wish."

(Author's note: Comments, suggestions, or anything along that line please. Is this story finished? Some of you may be thinking... No its not, or at least I don't think so. I hope this story isn't finish I had too much fun writing it **so this is not the** **ending!!** I'm trying to write something similar to a follow-up and I already have a general idea so you readers shouldn't have to wait too long and if you have to wait for more than a week please don't be afraid to send me a message saying "Hurry up already!" Siriusly. )


End file.
